


Anxiety

by EleanorQuit77



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Depression, Don't come to work drunk, Nightmares, Oh, Origami Cat wants to be human, Origami is not in tags, my god, poor Mary.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorQuit77/pseuds/EleanorQuit77
Summary: Mary can't accept that his friend has become a Nightmare.Origami is not in the tag will have to the original character to name
Relationships: Мери Шмидт/Оригами Кот
Kudos: 4





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Origami is not in the tagssss

Mary lay there and looked straight into his eyes. 

How many years have it been? She can't remember. Nightmares were still hunting her, she couldn't remember that day. Mary's curiosity, which threw a friend off the table turned into hell. 

Her stress doubled.Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She shuddered, and tears poured out of her eyes. 

"Mary, don't cry. I'm here, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend, I just look like them. "

Mary looked at those eyes, it scared her. She had to remember that fateful day. If she remembers, she can solve the mystery and her anxiety will subside. 

Origami looked at Mary with a sense of regret. He was one of them, he wanted to be a human. He could hug her and calm her down.Hold her hands, hug her and kiss her on the cheek like her mother. He'd do the best for her, but now he's a nightmare tormenting her. He's come to terms with it. 

"Mary, don't be afraid. Come here."

Mary sat and watched. She's not moving, he's scared. She was just a 12-year-old girl. When can she remember all this? she cursed herself for forgetfulnes. 

"Mary, don't blame yourself. You were just a little kid, it's not your fault. "

Did he read her mind? But how? But then she remembered it was a piece of her brain, a memory. Did he think she was that poor? Or...

Did that comfort her? Soon so, she just pounced on him and hugged him tightly. Still, it's her friend.She loves him. 

The cat hugged her in return, friends should support each other. They have to. 


End file.
